


Hospital Happiness

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, wounded Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a nice start for a day; it was just annoying had to end with Wes in a hospital bed, completely ruining Travis plans for the evening.  Plans that Wes didn’t know about, because Travis can be a romantic sometimes.  God, if Wes knew about them he probably would have fainted from blood lose in an attempt to not ruin his plans.</p><p>Common Law Secret Santa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_shot_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Holidays! 
> 
> So yeah, this is for the Common Law Secret Santa on tumblr. I have lace-and-mirrors (a_shot_in_the_dark) who is lovely and organized the whole thing and deserves like a round of applause! I hope you enjoy this I went for fluff and not a whole lot of sexy, but fluff is sexy.

“Hey,” Wes breathed with a wide grin when he recognized Travis in the door way. 

Travis had been standing there for a few moments before, watching as the nurses as they tended to Wes, trying getting use to the sight of Wes in a hospital bed.  His partner had watched them file out before he noticed Travis.  Wes smiled widened as he started at Travis in the doorway.  It was pretty clear the drugs they had given him were starting to make him a little bit loopy and looser about everything.

Still Travis couldn’t help but grin in return.   “Hey yourself.”  Travis returned and he pushed off the doorframe and walked towards the hospital bed.  

He stuffed his hands in his pocket as he strolled over the left side of Wes’ bed.  Travis could feel the small weird smile that formed on his lips as he gave Wes a once over.  Try as he might he can’t take it like he hoped.  He figured it would be easier to see Wes knowing that everything was okay, and the wound was nothing to be overly worried about.  However it’s not, it’s just an echo of the panic when they didn’t know.

“You’re staring,” Wes pointed out, catching Travis’ attention.  The darker detective turned to see his partner had a frown on his face.  “I must look pretty bad.”

“You look…”  Travis paused, glancing down at his partner’s IV for a moment.  “You look like you got shot in all honesty.”  Wes snorted playfully in reply, rolling his eyes at the comment.

It was true though.  Wes looked like he had been through the wash a few times, but nothing out of the usual.  Granted the wound had been to Wes’ right side, just under his rib cage, through and through, and missed everything important.  Nothing fatal, but still enough for surgery and the hospital to want to keep him for a day or two just to make sure there were no problems.  Travis had still worried though. 

His blood had run cold when he heard Wes call his name, and it had turned to ice when his partner peeled back his hand to reveal the blood.  They had been in a shootout with a suspect named, Jameson Kovack.  They had just gone to see him at his work for some routine questions and he took off running, before pulling a gun on them when the chase proved to be more than he could handle.  Bullets had been flying all over the place, and adrenaline was pumping.   Wes had probably been clipped at some point in the fight, yet he hadn’t noticed till the adrenaline in his system died down.

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious,” Wes said smartly, the corners of his mouth pulling up a bit.  “It’s clear your powers of observation make you the great detective you are.”

“Great?  Wow, Wes, I’m flattered, they must be giving you some good stuff.”  Travis said with a bit of a smile as Wes swatted at him weakly.  “What, you want me to lie and say you look like a Disney Princess?”  Travis chuckled as he avoided Wes’ hand again before stepping closer to his partner’s bed.  He paused for a moment, watching as Wes settled a bit.  “You gave me a bit of a scare back there, baby.  Sorry, if I stare, it’s just nice to see you…not going into shock.”

Wes hummed in response.  He grinned as he settled into his pillow, staring up at Travis.  “An apology?  Maybe I should get shot more often.” 

“Please don’t.”  Travis glared at him, but couldn’t help smiling at his partner’s chuckle. 

He knew Wes was teasing, but there is part of the Travis that doesn’t even what to put it out in the universe.   He doesn’t want to think of Wes ending up in a hospital bed for any reason.  Wes gave him a loopy sort of grin.  He reached out with his hand to rest on Travis’ right arm. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on it.”  Wes assured.

Travis gave a small breathless laugh as he nodded.  He smiled fondly as he took his right hand out of his jacket pocket, letting Wes’ hand slide down into his own.  Wes gave his hand a weak squeeze in reply to the action.  “So how you holding up?”  He asked, changing the subject a bit.  Wes just gave him a look, which is he didn’t have drugs in his system might have been a bitch face of some kind.  “I see you’ve made friends with the morphine drip.”  Travis pointed out as he noticed the drip in Wes’ right hand.

“It’s very hard not to,” Wes admitted holding it up a bit.  “Aside from helping with some of the pain, it’s very good at being quiet.” 

“Some of the pain?”  Travis questioned with a raised eyebrow.  He left the comments about how the morphine drip was an inanimate object and therefore an expert at being quiet to himself.  Surely there would no doubt be an opportunity for it later.

Wes nodded into the pillow with a bit of a sigh.  “It’s pretty good,” Wes said before pausing for a moment.  Travis wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or if his drug-filled mind had momentarily lost his train of thought.  Wes didn’t make it very easy to tell.  “But,” he continued, “There is just some pain just can’t get rid of.”

“Is that so?”  Travis asked, earning a small sound of agreement from Wes.   The darker man glanced down at his partner, finding the man’s pale blue eyes fixed on him. 

“Maybe you can help with it?”  Wes asked.

Travis snorted when he realized where this was going.  Wes blinked at the sound a bit, but grinned as Travis leaned in close.  “God, you can be such a flirt.”

Wes smirked.  “You like it.”  He countered, and Travis would be lying if he said that wasn’t true.  “Are you going to help or not.”  He growled somewhat annoyed. 

Travis couldn’t help but chuckle as he leaned down to capture Wes’ lips in a kiss.  The injured man gave a content hum as he leaned up, he’s eyes slipping close.  With his free hand, Travis gently pushed him back down on the bed.    Wes gave a small whine, bit Travis did away with it as he milked slow kisses from Wes.  Travis could feel Wes smile against his lips, which he was more than happy to return.  One of the plus sides of dating Wes.

They had been dated for months, with a year only a few weeks into the future, and there were honestly no regrets.  The awkward stumbling into a relationship had been worth it because they worked, and Travis wanted more than out than his usual relationship.  Not to mention the sex was amazingly great and it relieved just the right tension.  It was kind of funny how it took them a “date” night to kick start it.  Keeping it under lock and key had been fun as well, mainly because Travis made a game out of stealing kisses and affections from Wes when he least expected it.   Wes had a few times where he got him back pretty good. 

Eventually though they had been found out though, by everyone at some point.  They had all caught on to Wes’ happier demeanor, Travis lack of dates, and just the general decrease of tension that could not all be chalked up to therapy.   Dr. Ryan didn’t give them alternative assignments; they had to address it as the other couples did.  Sutton had understandably broken their partnership.  LAPD didn’t exactly want romantic relations among police partners, among coworkers was fine with the right paper work.  However, their new partnerships had only last a good week before they were helping the other with their cases.  The LAPD happily, didn’t mind making an exception for them. 

Someone suddenly cleared their throat from the doorway.  The sound instantly knocked Travis from his thoughts, and made Wes push Travis away a bit.  The wounded man also managed to wiggle about to see around Travis to see who could possibly be there. 

“Hey Captain,” Wes a bit cheerily, causing Travis to straighten up a bit quicker and turn to his boss. 

Sutton gave them a knowing sort of look, before a smile grew on his face.  He always looked at them like that even ever he caught them stealing affections, mainly because it seemed to prove his Taylor and Burton theory about them.  The older man pushed into the room, walking over to the right side of Wes’ bed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I take it you’re holding up pretty well, Wes.”  Sutton said and Wes nodded with a grin in response as he turned to him.  “Jameson Kovack is confessed to everything, and his little stunt of shooting you isn’t exactly going to help him get out anytime soon.  No matter how much his lawyer might try.”  Sutton said getting down to business.  It was a good to hear.  “Kate and Amy are taking over the case now.  Aside from getting your statement, all you have to do is focus on healing.”  Sutton turned to Travis with a hard look before he could say anything.  “Same thing for you, Travis, make sure he’s back on his feet soon.  I don’t want you near this case.”

“Come on, Cap.”  Travis complained.

“It’s a conflict of interest Travis.”  Sutton said firmly. 

Travis huffed a bit.  He had worked cases that were conflict of interests before.  He didn’t go into all of them knowing that, but he still worked them.   Though this time, Wes was hurt, and Travis was always a bit protective of Wes, and vice versa.  However now that they were dating, it was ten-fold what it used to be.  So it was probably a safe call.  Wes’ right hand reached up to touch his chest, like he was trying to stop him from surging forward, but ended up missing and resting more on Travis’ stomach.  Travis glanced down, knowing it was a silent sigh for him to let it go from Wes.

“Besides, someone has to stop him from wondering in to the station when he should be resting.”   Sutton said as he gestured to rest.

“Hey!”  Wes snapped surprised.

Travis chuckled and gave Wes’ hand a squeeze.  “Calm down, baby, you can be a workaholic sometimes.”  Travis calmed.  Wes seemed to try to make a comment, but his mind lost track of his thoughts and he just sort of huffed.  “Anything else, Cap?”

Sutton shook his head after a moment of thought.  “Not really.  There isn’t much to tell, we got the guy.  Take a few days off to take care of him; I’ll make sure you get some paid leave.”  Sutton said nudging at Wes who blinked at him.  “I’ll send Kate and Amy down later, depending.  For now though, I will leave you two to yourselves.”

With that the older man took his leave.  Wes gave him a small wave and parting message, while Travis gave him a nod and grin as he watched the man go.  Once he was out the door a silence settled in the room.  Wes tugged on his hand a bit, and Travis turned to see him examining their fingers a bit, but he grinned when he noticed Travis was look at him.  Travis returned it, before he pulled away slightly to grab a chair to sit in.  Surprisingly, Wes didn’t seem to make as big of a deal about it as Travis thought he would, just sort of stared.

Travis pulled the chair in the room closer to the side of Wes’ bed.  He reached over the guard to take Wes’ hand again, running his thumb along Wes’ knuckles.  The lighter man smiled at the gesture, wiggling his fingers in Travis hold, tickling the other’s palm a bit.  Travis smiled, leaning onto the bed’s guards, just watching Wes.

Quiet moments were somewhat rare for them.  Work always has them running all over the place, and at times there are moments when their relationship has its issues.  Just because they have sex doesn’t mean they still don’t argue about the stupid things they argue about.  So when there was a quiet moment for them, it was a bit welcomed.   That morning they had sort of had one, Wes was still in bed when Travis woke up that morning, and not in the kitchen drinking his second cup of coffee.  It had been a nice start for a day; it was just annoying had to end with Wes in a hospital bed, completely ruining Travis plans for the evening.

Plans that Wes didn’t know about, because Travis can be a romantic sometimes.  God, if Wes knew about them he probably would have fainted from blood lose in an attempt to not ruin his plans.  Travis snorted a bit at the thought.  The sound caught Wes’ attention.

“What’s so funny?”  Wes asked.

Travis was quiet for a moment, before he smiled to himself.  “I was just thinking about how my plans for the evening were completely ruined.”

“You had plans?”  Wes questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Travis said easily, glancing at his boyfriend.  “I had dinner reservations for…” he paused to glance his watch, “well, forty minutes from now, at that fancy restaurant your friend from New York dragged us to a while back.”  Wes made a sound of interest at the comment.  “And, before you ask, yes, I was going to wear a suit.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Travis said as he traced circles on the back of Wes’ hand.  “After that, I was thinking we could swing by a little concert in the bar where we hooked up and listen to one of my foster bother’s band that I got you into you.”  Travis said with a smiled that was mixed with some disappointment.  It was one of his of parts of his night he was looking forward too, mainly because it was the only music Wes and him really agreed on.    “I was thinking of going to the cemetery to visit Paekman, but I fig—”

“Visit Paekman?”  Wes questioned, his eyebrows pulling together in thought.  It was almost like he was trying to figure out why Travis would want together there.

Travis just nodded in replay.  “Today, was the day he introduced us.”  He supplied after letting Wes try to think of a reason, but come up blank.  Travis smiled at a bit of the surprise on Wes’ faces, he chuckled a bit.  “Either way, I figured it would be a bit late when everything finished up, so I didn’t really have much of a plan after that.”  Well he had one plan to end the night; it just didn’t have a set location.

Wes made a content sound, and Travis watched his lips pull up into the smile he loved.  The genuine smile where Wes’ dimples showed and his face wrinkles in all the right places.   “That sounds really nice.”  Travis nodded in agreement at the comment.  “What brought it on?”  Wes asked.

The corners of Travis’ mouth pulled up as he glanced up at his partner.  “Well, you see, I got introduced to this guy about eight years ago today, and we hit off pretty good.”  Travis started out, watching Wes’ face as he blinked at him.  “Then about two years or so, I realize I sort of fell in love with him, and about a year later that he felt the same.”  Wes smiled at the story, glancing down at their hands for a moment, before he turned his pale eyes back up to Travis’.  “Three months ago, I started to really think about things, and when would be the right time to ask this guy if he wanted to marry me.”

The last part in of the sentence hung in the air for a few moments as Wes seemed to process the words.  Wes’ brow pulled together in thought.  Travis honestly didn’t mind that the drugs had made Wes’ mind a bit slower, because it was kind of fun watching his partner figure it out.  Wes’ eyes widened as it all seemed to click into place for him.  Travis chuckled as he gapped at him like a fish for a moment  in a mix of confusion, rage, and shock.

“You were going to _propose_?!”  Wes questioned suddenly.  He surged forward in an attempt to sit up before Travis even really knew what he was doing.  However the pain in his side sent him back to lying down with a hiss.  Travis rose from his sit in a bit of panic, but trying his hardest not to laugh at the same time.  “I hate you.”  Wes hissed in pain.

“Why?  ‘Cause I caused you to sit up in shock of the fact that I was going to propose.”  Travis said with a slight chuckle, earning a very sharp glare.  “Baby, we both know that was you own doing.”  Travis commented.  “Besides, you can only love me.”

“I beg to differ.”  Wes grumbled as he started to settle a bit.  He kept his glare on Travis for a bit, then drew his hands to hide his face in some embarrassment.  “I can’t believe you.”

Travis laughed as he sat back down in his chair and leaned against the rails on the bed.  The darker man smiled, watching Wes as the embracement seemed to slowly fade away from Wes.  It wasn’t exactly how Travis expected Wes to react; then again he really didn’t know how Wes was really going to react.  They sort of any talk about it, there hadn’t really been a need because it already felt like they were married, why did they need a paper to say it?  Besides, Wes already had his divorce.  Yet for the first time since a while, Travis actually kind of wanted the world to know that Wes was legally his and vice versa.   After a while Wes dropped his hands with a huff, but the drugs in his system made him slightly unable to hide his emotions.

“So, what do you say, you want to marry me?”  Travis asked with a charming smile.

Wes snorted and his lips pulled back into a wide smile.  “Do you really have to ask?”

“Dr. Ryan always says communication is important.”  Travis countered.  Wes threw his head back into the pillow and laugh.  “Besides don’t you want a story to tell people?”

“Because this is such a good one.”  Wes said waving his morphine drip around.  Travis just shrugged in reply, shifting a bit impatiently in his seat.   Wes gave a sigh as he nestled into his pillow a bit more.  “I’ll marry you Travis, but only if you agree to marry me.”

Travis grin widened.  “I think I can agree to that, seeing as how I asked first.”  Travis said got out of his seat again.  He leaned over the bed and cupping Wes face to kiss him, again milking kisses from Wes’ lips, before he dragged his tongue along Wes’ bottom lip.  Wes gave a happy sound as he opened his mouth and let his tongue meet Travis’ lazily.  Again, Travis figured drugs, because he knew for sure this would be something Wes would kiss him so hard Travis head would spin. 

They pulled away panting and grinning, Travis ran his thumb along Wes’ cheeks.  Suddenly Wes’ grin dropped and he looked dead serious for a second.  “You didn’t ask me to marry you because I was drugged up and more likely to say yes, did you?”

“No, it was just a happy bonus.”  Travis replied, and Wes glared instantly.  “Relax, if it will make you feel better I’ll ask you again with the ring when you’re not tripping on painkillers.” 

Wes’ smile returned ten-fold.   Travis pulled away to sit back in his chair, letting a quiet settle on them.  Wes gave a happy hum before he changed the subject slightly and Travis let his now fiancé take the conversation where ever he wished, till he dropped off. 

Three days after Wes was released from the hospital, Travis asked the same question again.  The answer was still the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da they engaged now. I've been waiting to write something where Wes got hurt but didn't notice or didn't make it know it he basically falls over because of it.


End file.
